questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Summon Staff
Summon Staff is a summoning Spell. It causes the Wizard's Staff to appear in the Hero's hands. It first appears in Quest for Glory III and is available in all subsequent games. Summon Staff requires 5 MP to cast in the third and fourth games. In Quest for Glory V, Summon Staff's cost is increased to 50 MP. Learning Summon Staff is "learned" once the Hero creates or gains access to a Wizard's Staff. This happens differently depending on the game. In Quest for Glory III, once the Magic User retrieves Magic Wood from the Heart of the World, he can return it to Kreesha and she will help him create his staff. In Quest for Glory IV, the Hero will "adopt" Erana's Staff after performing the Destiny Spell. In Quest for Glory V, once the Magic User retrieves Magic Wood from the Dryad Grove on Delos, he can return it to Shakra and he will help him create his staff. Function When cast, the Hero will summon his Wizard's Staff. More information about how the Staff functions is on its own page. Special Uses While a Staff is useful in many situations, here is a list of when summoning it becomes story-critical: Quest for Glory III: *When dueling with the Leopardman Shaman, the Hero should immediately summon his Staff at the beginning of the duel. *When facing the Demon Wizard, the Hero should summon his Staff once the Wizard begins his summoning of the Demon Lord in order to power up his spells so they will damage the Wizard. Quest for Glory IV: *When fighting Tatiana and her Faerie Folk entourage, the Hero needs to summon Erana's Staff in order to be able to learn and cast Resistance. *During the final confrontation in the Essence Cave, the Hero must summon Erana's Staff to allow his spells to have enough power to attract Avoozl. He must also summon the Staff after defeating Ad Avis to free Erana. Training The spell is trained by being cast repeatedly. In Quest for Glory III, the spell can only be trained when it is cast in a savannah or jungle screen. In Quest for Glory V, the Staff won't disappear until its mana reserve is exhausted, so the most effective way to train is to drain the Hero's MP and cast until the Staff disappears so it can be re-summoned. Hybrid If a Hybrid character is created and is given Magic, he will not be able to create a Wizard's Staff, and thus may not learn this spell in Quest for Glory III and Quest for Glory V. In Quest for Glory IV, however, the Hybrid character with Magic can use Erana's Staff, but at the finale of the game, the Staff will be used according to his class, not as if he were a Magic User. Trivia *It is assumed that the Hero retains knowledge of how to summon his Staff in between Staff ownerships, but as he has no Staff to summon before that time, there would be no use putting the spell in his Spells Menu until he does receive one. Category:Spells